


Get out and don't come back!

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s06e17 Brothers in Arms, Fist Fights, Gen, Hypocrisy, John Diggle is a hypocritical ass, Not for John Diggle fans, Oliver is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Felicity doesn't interrupt the fight between Oliver and Diggle in 6x17. Not for John Diggle fans.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Get out and don't come back!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize 
> 
> Just an idea I had for a while and after getting a pathetic comment from someone called ‘A Arrow’s Fan’ (should change their name to ‘Blind Diggle Fanboy’) on ‘You are not his brother’, decided it was time to write it out. 
> 
> Was thinking of rewatching the clip of their fight for this but I would have this strong urge to read the comments, and the comments I will read are just gonna remind me how stupid the human race can be at times, so I went to IMDb and got the entire conversation before the fight between the two. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys.

“If this isn't 100% for our city, then you are not the hero that it deserves, and you never will be”, Dig snarled at Oliver.

“Ricardo Diaz has God knows how much of our city in his grip, and you're picking now to lecture me or to whine about not getting a promotion?” Oliver asked, exasperated.

“Promotion?” Dig asked angrily, feeling bad that Oliver was, in his mind, thinking so low of him. “This isn't about a promotion, man. This is about you. And Diaz? You still can't see it.”

“See what?” Oliver asked, more annoyed than anything.

“He's already won, Oliver”, Dig said. “He has the city wired, and it happened under your watch.”

“He showed up while you were the Green Arrow!” Oliver reminded, not letting him get off easy. “You brought drugs from him, John! You funded what he is doing right now! The entire time I put you in that hood, and you hid having a drug problem!”

“And I was putting my body through hell for the sake of our city”, Dig said, trying to sound like he had done something heroic, when it was just cowardly what he had done.

“No”, Oliver reprimanded. “You put the team at risk by lying! I had to dive off a bridge to save Rene's life because you were in the field, you weren't 100%, and nobody knew it!”

“You really want to bring up Rene right now when he is still hospitalized for the beating that you put on him?” Dig asked and Oliver had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

“We were in the field against Dinah, Curtis, and Rene. He pulls a gun on me! You think he gave me a choice?” Oliver asked, rightfully defending himself.

“I think that you leave a trail of bodies every damn place that you go! Sure you've changed, but what comforts that to William, whose mother's dead because of bad decisions that you've made?” Dig sneered, and in that moment, he crossed a huge line.

“My trail of bodies doesn't include my own brother”, Oliver sneered back, deciding if Dig could cross a line, so could he.

Dig’s eyes filled with tears as he punched Oliver, splitting his lip. Oliver punched back. Dig roared and lunged at Oliver but unlike him, Oliver could fight well even under high emotional stress.

Oliver grabbed Dig’s fist as he side-stepped and using his own momentum against him, sent him sprawling to the ground as he groaned.

“Had enough?” Oliver asked.

“Never!” Dig roared as he got back up and lunged at Oliver, who ducked under his blow and grabbed him by the waist, again using his momentum against him as he sent him sprawling to the floor.

Dig rolled over but Oliver slammed is foot on his chest, making him scream in pain before Oliver pinned him down by his foot. “You are the one who bought drugs from Ricardo Diaz and funded his entire operation. And you are the one who first told me that I made the right call in trying to save the city instead of Vince. And now you turn around and say you were telling me to save Vince?”

Dig had the decency to look ashamed at his lies and hypocrisy as Oliver continued. “And do you really think saving one man, who is pretty much a maniac and as bad as the criminals he fights, is the right call over saving an entire city? How did you even survive as Special Forces with an attitude like that?”

Oliver removed his foot from Dig’s chest and said. “You may have a point in me spreading myself too thin, but saying my bad decisions lead to people around me dying crossed a huge line, when it was your trust in your backstabbing brother that got Laurel killed.”

Dig didn’t say a word, simply wincing in shame as Oliver turned around and walked away, saying. “I thought you being angry at me for months for doing what I had to do to maintain my cover in the League was bad, but this is just worse. Lyla would be ashamed of you.”

Now Dig charged again with a roar. Oliver didn’t even turn around as he side-stepped to avoid and kicked Dig on the back, making him fall right near the exit door as he groaned.

“Get out”, Oliver snarled. “I’ve had enough of your ego, attitude and hypocrisy. Get out, and never come back!”

Dig got up and started exiting as Felicity came back in. He looked at her with pleading eyes but she shook her head, disappointed in him.

Dig simply looked down in shame and walked away.

* * *

Later

Dig returned to his apartment to see Lyla and JJ watching a cartoon channel. Turning over to Dig, Lyla said. “You look pretty banged up.”

“Got into a fight with Oliver”, Dig said. “The guy really is in way over his head-“

“He did call me a while ago”, Lyla said and Dig paled, knowing he couldn’t convince her now. “He said that you found saving Vigilante over the city to be the right call, and that you accused him of leaving a trail of bodies everywhere he went, and also blamed him for Diaz’s rise to power, even though you were the one that bought drugs from him.”

Dig had no way to evade Lyla’s anger as she shook her head and got up, picking JJ. “I think you should sleep on the couch until you see some sense again. Don’t talk to the two of us till then.”

Lyla walked into her room with JJ as Dig just stood there, ashamed of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> And done.
> 
> Everything that needed to be said has been said, and Dig got exactly what he deserved. Dig/Lyla was a pairing I loved in the Arrowverse, but after Dig’s actions in the later Seasons, I would give Lyla a standing ovation if she divorced his hypocritical ass. 
> 
> Plus, with how much of an Olicity cheerleader Dig became Season 3 onwards (though he showed the signs right from Season 2), I think he has an unhealthy obsession with wanting Oliver and Felicity to be together, just like some crazy shippers. 
> 
> The only time Dig is enjoyable nowadays is when he reacts to Flash, Supergirl and other fantastical stuff.
> 
> And no, I’m not a huge Felicity fan either, but in Seasons 6 and 7, she was more tolerable than Dig was, and being disappointed in him would be in-character for her.
> 
> Dig doesn’t deserve to be called Oliver’s brother, and he definitely doesn’t deserve to be Green Lantern. John Stewart he is not.
> 
> And I won’t take comments from pathetic Dig fanboys like ‘A Arrow’s Fan’ who has either been living under a rock for years or is just a pathetic dumb loser with a limited mind.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
